My Hot New Neighbor
by RongoDice
Summary: (AU) Lucy gets a new neighbor and instantly falls for him. Now, with the help of her best friend, she starts her mission to get him to notice her.


**Fairy Tail and all it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I own nothing.**

* * *

"Luce, what are you doing?" The pink-haired boy asked irritated. He came to his best friend's house to hang out but she was glued to the window leaving the young college student bored.

"Someone's moving in next door." Lucy said still fixated on the window. Her friend, Natsu, looked over her shoulder to get a view. There were a few movers carrying furniture into the house while a tall raven-haired young adult carried boxes into the home.

Natsu sighed and walked over to the couch and lied down. "So, it's just some guy."

Lucy finally looked away and stared at her best friend. "Just some guy? Have you seen him? I haven't stopped thinking about. It's like love at first sight."

"Then ask him out." Natsu said blankly.

"Ask him out?" Lucy tilted her head in confusion and brought her finger to her lips.

"Yeah, go over there, knock on his door, introduce yourself and ask him out." Natsu said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lucy bit her lip and thought about his suggestion. Her gaze fell to the floor and the blonde started to fidget with her hands. Natsu raised an eyebrow at her behavior. "I wouldn't know how to. I've never asked a guy out. I'm usually the one asked." Lucy said sheepishly. A slight blush fell on her cheeks as she continued to avoid Natsu's eyes.

"Just say, 'do you want to go out?' It's that simple." Natsu said slowly so she could understand him clearly.

"I can't. What if I say it wrong?" Lucy said as she swayed back and forth on her feet. Natsu looked at her with an 'are-you-serious' look before he threw a pillow over his face.

Natsu moaned from frustration. "Fine, I'll help you get his attention."

Lucy beamed with joy before she threw herself on him for a hug. "Thank you Natsu, you're the bestest friend a girl can have." Lucy yelled from joy.

"Can't breathe." Natsu whimpered from between Lucy's breast. The blonde sat up and muttered a sorry. Her face was red from embarrassment.

"So, what do we do first?" Lucy asked as she sat down next to her pink-haired friend rather than on top of him.

Natsu sat up and stared into her brown eyes. "Ask him for sugar." He said innocently enough. Lucy looked at him as if he were crazy. Natsu sighed and grabbed the blonde's hands. "It'll force you to introduce yourself. Get him to know you exist."

Lucy still eyed her friend confused but she didn't have time to question him. Natsu pulled the blonde to her feet and pushed her out the door. Her pink-haired friend shooed her away before slamming the door. Lucy hesitantly walked over to her neighbor's porch. She rang the doorbell and grew nervous after every passing second. She looked towards her home where Natsu was staring at her through the window. He gave her a thumb's up and a toothy smile. She felt more at ease and looked back at the wooden door. After a few more seconds, the door slightly opened. Through the crack of the door, Lucy saw her new neighbor, shirtless. The blonde immediately felt her face heat up and she struggled to find her words.

"Can I help you?" The raven male asked.

Lucy forced herself to look him in the eyes rather than to focus on his muscular chest. "Um, I-I was wondering if I could, um, have, um, some sugar." Lucy mentally slapped herself at how idiotic she sounded.

The man looked at her before he answered. "Sorry, I'm out." He tried to slam the door closed but Lucy held it back.

Lucy took a deep breath and calmed herself down. "Um, I'm Lucy, your neighbor." Lucy said as she pointed towards her home. He glanced at where she pointed and smiled.

"Gray." He said before slamming the door in her face.

Lucy stood on his porch dumbfounded about what just happened. She blinked a few times before she finally snapped back into reality. "Gray." Lucy whispered. She walked back to her home with a smile on her face the entire way. She liked the way his name sounded. It seemed right.

"So, how'd it go?" Natsu asked once his blonde friend walked back into the home.

Lucy walked passed him into the living room and sat down on the couch. Natsu watched her and noticed that her smile never faltered. "His name's Gray." Lucy then grabbed a pillow and hugged it against her chest. "Gray and Lucy, doesn't that sound nice?"

"Sure, but what'd you guys talk about?" Lucy's eyes widened and her smile became a frown.

"Talk?" Lucy let the pillow drop and she started rambling. "We didn't talk, he just slammed the door. Does that mean he hates me? Did I really make a terrible first impression? Natsu help me!"

Natsu paled at what he had done. His simple question broke Lucy. He then started to think of a new, better plan. "Don't worry Luce. I have a better idea. This one is full proof."

"Natsu, why did you go all the way to your house just to bring Happy?" Lucy asked when her pink-haired best friend walked into the living room with his very special blue cat.

"All part of the plan Luce." Natsu announced as he walked to Lucy's backyard. The blonde followed him still questioning his motives. Natsu then placed Happy on top of the fence between Lucy's and Gray's house. "Go on Happy, into the neighbor's yard." Natsu said as he gently pushed Happy to jump to the other side of the fence.

"Natsu, I think it's time to tell me the plan." Lucy stated as Natsu walked back into the house.

"Go over there and ask for your cat back. Start chatting and show him how charming you are. Simple right?" He gave her a reassuring smile, but Lucy still felt unsure about the whole idea.

"I don't know about this." Lucy started but, again, Natsu began to push her through the house and out the door.

Before the door was completely shut, Natsu yelled to Lucy, "Lucy, I want my cat back so you better hurry."

And here she was again, alone on her neighbor's porch, struggling to find the courage to ring the doorbell.

After standing in front of his door like an idiot for a minute, Lucy finally rang the doorbell. Like before, Lucy grew nervous as she continued to wait for the door to open. Moment later it did and an almost naked Gray stood behind it.

"Lucy, right? How can I help you?" He asked, ignoring the fact that he was only wearing his boxers.

Said blonde was completely flustered after seeing the lack of clothes and his very fit body. "Um, I, um, I-I think my cat's in your um backyard." Lucy stuttered.

She was staring at the floor which made Gray confused. He looked down at his body and began to blush. "Um, sorry." He whispered. He then widened the door and gestured for her to come in. "Why don't you come in while I get him for you."

Lucy took his offer and walked into the old-fashioned home. It was lacking the roomy feeling since majority of Gray's things were still in boxes. But above the fire place were a few frames with pictures in them. Lucy walked over and examined the people in them. There was a family picture of little Gray with a woman with dark hair and another boy with white hair. Beside it was a picture of Gray with a woman with blue hair.

Lucy picked up that frame and looked closely at the woman. "Is this your girlfriend?" Lucy asked. Gray closed the door and looked towards Lucy. He didn't need to look at the picture to know who she was talking about.

"No, that's a friend of mine. Her name's Juvia." Lucy oh-ed and placed the picture back in its place. She turned to Gray who was putting on some pant. He saw her staring and looked back. "So, where's this cat of yours?"

"He's in the back." Gray nodded and walked towards the glass door that led to the yard and Lucy followed behind.

Happy was in plain view. Gray walked towards the center of the yard cautiously to not scare the cat. He bent down and picked him up. Lucy smiled and met him in the center. "This is a strange color for a cat." Gray commented as Lucy walked towards him.

"Yeah, he's a special one." Lucy went to grab Happy from Gray's hands but for some reason the cat just pushed away from her. Lucy pouted. "Come one Happy, it's me Lucy." Happy meowed then climbed onto Gray's shoulders. Lucy went for the blue cat again but he started to claw towards her. "Stupid cat." Lucy hissed when she pulled her hand away from him.

Gray chuckled and grabbed the cat again. He then gave Lucy him and the cat let her carry him. "Guess he like me better." Gray chuckled again. Lucy smiled. _He has a nice laugh,_ Lucy thought_._

Gray walked Lucy through the house and towards the door. He opened the door for her like a gentleman and she stopped and turned to him. "Thank you Gray, um for my cat."

Gray smiled, and Lucy blushed at how handsome it looked. He leaned down and got on Happy's eye level. "No problem, just take care of this little guy." Lucy returned his smile but Happy awarded his behavior differently.

Before Lucy could stop him, Happy clawed Gray's face. He cursed from the pain and Lucy instantly took a step back. "I'm so sorry." Lucy blurted before she ran to her house with Happy still in her hands.

She rushed through the doors and sped walked to the living room. She threw Happy towards Natsu, who caught the blue cat.

"I guessing it went badly?" Natsu said as he placed Happy on the floor. Lucy's face was completely red but he didn't know if it was from embarrassment or nervousness.

Lucy sighed from frustration and walked over to the couch. "It was going well up until your cat clawed his face." She yelled and threw herself face down onto the couch Natsu was sitting on. "He probably hates me now." Lucy moaned into the pillow.

Natsu was brushing her hair with his hands. "It's not your fault Luce. And if he does, then there are other guys out there, better guys. Maybe even closer than you think."

Lucy sat up and looked into his eyes. "Aw, thanks Natsu, but I can't think of anyone else but him." She gave him a sweet smile and lied back down on his lap. Natsu sighed. _This girl is impossible,_ he thought.

"Lu-chan, where are you?" A voice interrupted their thoughts. Natsu and Lucy turned towards the entrance. Their blue-haired friend poked her head into the living room opening and walked in.

"Levy-chan, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked as she stood up to greet her best girlfriend. Natsu stayed in his seat on the couch and watched the two interact.

"Don't we have band practice today? Gajeel's here too." Levy said as she pulled the pierced man into the room. He was carrying a guitar case and keyboard bag.

"Oh, I forgot. I've been preoccupied." Lucy trailed off as she walked back to her seat on the couch.

Levy had a suspicious look on her face and a glint in her eyes. "Lu-chan, could have something to do with a hottie fixing his car right now?"

In the background Gajeel scowled. "He wasn't that hot."

"For once, I agree with metal face over there." Natsu added as he kicked his legs over Lucy's lap.

Levy giggle and walked over to Gajeel. She wrapped her small arms around his waist. "Whatever you say." Levy said sweetly. Gajeel returned replied to her statement with a smirk.

"Wait, he's fixing his car." Natsu suddenly said. Everyone gave him a questionable look. "We could use this. Gajeel, get a bucket of water, a sponge, and some soap. Levy, look for sexy clothes in Luce's closet. Luce, follow Levy. I'll get some rags." Natsu commanded.

"What are you planning Natsu?" Lucy asked with a bit of horror on her face.

Natsu held a suspicious smirk. "You're gonna have a sexy car wash." He said as he pushed everyone out of the living room. All four dispersed to complete their tasks; Levy had to drag Lucy though.

"Natsu, this feels degrading." Lucy whimpered as she tried to cover herself with her hands. She was wearing a tight white tank top that ended above her belly button and black short shorts that were a bit too high on her thigh. Natsu eyed her from head to toe, adding to her discomfort.

"Perfect, good job Levy." Natsu gave her a thumbs up and a nod of approval. Levy smiled dragged Gajeel into the garage with the instruments in hand.

Natsu turned his attention to his blonde friend. She was still nervous and shy about the way she looked. "Luce, don't be shy. This will definitely work." Natsu smiled and is eased Lucy's worries a bit. The pink-haired adult then pushed Lucy through the doors, for the third time, and handed her the buck of water, sponge, and soap. "Now give it your best shot." Natsu said before he slammed the door in Lucy's face. The blonde sighed and walked to her car. _Might as well do what he says,_ Lucy thought.

Before Lucy started, she looked towards Gray's house and sure enough he was there. He was shirtless just like she left him and had a bandage on his face where Happy scratched him, but he looked handsome none-the-less. He was focused on his car, so Lucy decided that it would be best to wash her car normally then figure a way to gain his attention.

Five minutes passed since Lucy started washing her car. She decided that it was about time to up her game. Sex appeal wasn't something new to Lucy. She was blessed with a body that attracted a lot of men and on occasion she would use her gift as an advantage.

First Lucy leaned against the hood of her car, causing her breast to press against it and exposing a large amount of cleavage. She looked towards Gray, but he was still looking into his own car. She then went around the hood to the other side. She leaned in causing her shirt to ride up and show her lower back along with giving anyone who saw a good view of her ass. Again, she looked at Gray and he was still preoccupied. Lucy thought to herself, and decided to get herself soaked in water. She grabbed the bucket poured some of the water over her car. The splash caused go her already tight shirt to cling to her body even more. She looked towards Gray for a third time and he still ignored her.

Lucy sighed. Nothing she was doing was getting his attention. _At least I got my car washed,_ she told herself. She began to collect everything she used and since she was still gloomy, she didn't notice the puddles of water that accumulated during her little wash. Lucy slipped and fell backwards on the ground head first. She stared at the now darkening sky before moaned and closed her eyes.

"Lucy, are you ok?" The voice woke her up and she stared into his dark blue eyes.

"I'm fine. What are you doing here?" Lucy was lost in his eyes. She didn't notice that she was on the floor.

"I saw you trip from my house. Are you sure you're ok." He asked as he helped her to her feet. Lucy couldn't help but tell herself how strong Gray's arms were.

"I'm fine, thanks. Um, my band and I were going to practice this song. Do you want to watch, since you're already here?" Lucy asked. She was worried that he would reject her invitation.

Gray smiled and looked into Lucy's brown eyes. "Sure, I have nothing better to do."

Lucy smiled and was congratulating herself in her head. "Great, let me change. I'll be right out."

Gray nodded and Lucy opened the garage door exposing the drums, guitar, keyboard, and microphones Gajeel and Levy set up. The two inside smiled towards her as she scurried inside. Natsu joined the three and all four started a random conversation, which revolved around Lucy to get Gray interested.

Five minutes later Lucy walked out in a plain blue top and pink skirt. She walked up towards the microphone, which prompted everyone to get to their spots. Gajeel was on the drums, Natsu on the guitar, and Levy with the keyboard. The blonde turned towards them. "Let's do _Love at First Sight._" Lucy said and the rest of the members nodded.

Levy started the song with her keyboard, followed by Natsu, and lastly Gajeel. After a few seconds, Lucy started with the lyrics.

_The day I saw you, the day I met you, the day that started my life.  
__My heart stopped, my stomach turned, my throat closed tight.  
__Your eyes met mine, and I was locked in.  
__It was what I call, love at first sight._

Lucy paused after the first verse, letting the instrumentals play for a bit. When she started the chorus, the Natsu and Levy joined in.

_You filled my mind, you stole my heart, you became my world.  
__I was yours, and there was no changing that.  
__I've never been the same, since that first day.  
__It was what I call, love at first sight._

Again, there was a pause for the instrumentals before Lucy started up again.

_Your laugh is my drug, your smile is my high, you are all I need to survive.  
__The more I'm with you, the more I need you, that's just how I am.  
__I longed for that kiss, since the very first say.  
__Won't you be mine?_

_You filled my mind, you stole my heart, you became my world.  
__I was yours, and there was no changing that.  
__I've never been the same, since that first day.  
__It was what I call, love at first sight._

Like before, Natsu and Levy sang the chorus, but for the last verse, Lucy sang alone.

_You filled my mind, you stole my heart, you became my world.  
__I was yours, and there was no changing that.  
__I've never been the same, since that first day.  
__It was what I call, love at first sight._

Lucy's voice faded towards the end while the song ended similarly to how it started. Gajeel stopped his drums first, followed by Natsu, and Levy played the keyboard until the song was over. Lucy was silent as she waited for Gray's reaction.

He had the biggest smile she had ever seen him give and he was clapping in approval. "That was great. I want to hear it again."

Lucy blushed and she held the brightest smile she had ever had. _Gray liked the song!_ She mentally cheered. She then reached into her bag and fetched a piece of paper along with her pen. On the hood of her newly washed car, she wrote down both her home and cell number, along with a winking smiley face. When she turned, she saw Levy and Gajeel packing their instruments and Natsu and Gray talking. She smiled; her best friend and potential boyfriend were getting along.

She inched closer to the two guys and her eyes widened as she saw a piece of paper in Natsu's hands. Gray walked away but not before giving him a smile.

Natsu looked between the paper in his hand and Lucy's face. "Luce, do you mind if I," he trailed off.

Lucy crumpled up the piece of paper in her and looked at her best friend. "Go for it Natsu."

Natsu gave her a smile and walked towards Gray's house. Lucy walked into her house with Levy chasing after her. Gajeel sighed and ran his hand through his long hair. "What a messed up ending." He said before closing the garage door.

* * *

**This is my first published fanfic and I would love some ****criticism to improve my writing in the future. The story is based off the _Call Me Maybe_ music video by Carly Rae Jepsen, in case you couldn't tell by the ending. The song is a poem my younger sister and I wrote. Hope you enjoyed the story.  
-RD**


End file.
